Red
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: Kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Kai yang berkolaborasi dengan Taylor Swift 'Red' -Chankai-Chankai-


**RED**

* * *

Mungkin benar bahwa cinta itu dapat membuat seseorang gila karena kebahagian yang mampu ia munculkan. Atau bahkan cinta dapat membuatmu sakit karena dapat menorehkan luka bagi siapa pun yang berani menjajalnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka mencintai seorang Kim Jongin dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang bahkan sulit dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
**_

Malam yang cukup dingin menyapu kota Seoul, tapi Chanyeol malah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dorm EXO.

"Chanyeol hyung... " suara lembut Kai membuat Chanyeol perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Aiiish, hyung. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" dan Chanyeol terkikik begitu melihat rona merah sudah mewarnai pipi chubby Kai.

"Haha, baiklah. Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut fluffy namjachingunya itu.

"Em... Di-disini dingin, aku lihat kau tadi tertidur, jadi lebih baik jika kau mengantuk... Kau tidur di kamar saja hyung." pipi Kai tidak berhenti memunculkan semburat kemerahan, cute.

"I-itu saja, aku mau pergi tidur juga. Selamat malam hyung." Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya.

Kai selalu perhatian pada Chanyeol biar pun memang ia tidak dapat mengekspresikannya dengan jelas karena sifat Kai yang pemalu. Tapi Chanyeol tau Kai mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Kai.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol dapat simpulkan, mencintai Kai itu bagaikan menemukan jalan buntu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencintainya.

_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
**_

Tapi, tentu tidak hanya rasa senang yang di dapat saat mencintai seseorang. Rasa sakit karena mencintai seseorang itu pasti juga ada.

"Kai." panggil Chanyeol dingin pada Kai.

"Te?" Kai hanya melihat bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jebal, sebaiknya kau jujur saja." Kai semakin tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Tentang apa hyung?" tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun." kontan saja Kai terkejut, tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung berbicara seperti itu.

"Mwo? Hubungan apa maksudmu?" masih sama Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Kau menyukai Sehun kan?"

"Mwo? Hyung, memang, memang aku menyukai Sehun. Tapi, menyukainya dalam arti sebagai teman, sama halnya seperti aku menyukai member lain." respon Kai, sungguh ia benar-benar shock. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Tsk! Berhentilah menyangkal Kai! Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu kemarin kencan dengan Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Kai yang terkesan berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan masalah yang mereka bahas.

"Ani, kemarin itu aku hanya menemani Sehun berobat ke dokter karena bahunya sakit." jelas Kai.

"Memangnya aku percaya dengan alasan bodoh itu?" Kai tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berkata jujur hyung." balas Kai singkat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati melihatmu bersama namja lain selain aku?" tanya Chanyeol, sebenarnya dari nada bicara Chanyeol ia tidak benar-benar sedang bertanya, ia lebih terkesan membentak Kai. Dan Kai benci jika seseorang membentaknya.

"Dan kau hyung. Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya bermesraan dengan Baekhyun hyung? Aku yang lebih sakit hyung. Rasa sakit mu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang aku alami. Lagipula aku dan Sehun hanya sahabat. Tidak seperti hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun hyung."

Sakit, Kai benar-benar sakit untuk berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini pada Chanyeol, apalagi jika ia mengingat hubungan Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Ya! Kai! Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun. Yang kita bahas adalah masalah antara kau, aku, dan juga Sehun." lagi- Chanyeol membentak Kai.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi membela Baekhyun hyung? Itu memang benar. Aku dan Sehun saling kenal sejak kami berdua SMP, tentu saja kami berdua dekat dan aku pun sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan juga namdongsaengku. Walaupun kami memang lahir di tahun yang sama, begitu juga sebaliknya, Sehun juga menganggapku seperti itu. Sementara kau dan juga Baekhyun hyung baru saja kenal pada tahun 2011, aku tahu kalian selalu berdua saat awal-awal debut, dan aku rasa bohong jika kau tidak mempunyai suatu perasaan spesial pada Baekhyun hyung. Aku lelah hyung, sangat lelah, aku rasa kau tidak dapat membangun komitmen lagi denganku hyung. Jadi lebih baik kita putus saja. Baiklah, sekarang aku bukan namjachingumu lagi, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol terpaku, ia hanya memandang punggung Kai yang menjauh darinya. Menerima semua keputusan Kai secara sepihak. Dan kali ini Chanyeol kehilangan Kai, kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai itu ibaratnya berwarna biru, kau seperti tidak pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya.

_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_

Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat Kai dari jauh tengah tertawa bersenda gurau dengan Luhan saat dirinya tengah menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang dorm. Dulu dirinya lah yang berada di posisi Luhan. Membuat sebuah lelucon yang langsung direspon oleh Kai dengan sebuah tawa dari bibirnya. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat rindu pada Kai, tawa namja itu, ekspresi namja itu saat marah, wajahnya yang lucu saat tidur, yang jelas Chanyeol sangat merindukan semua momen-momennya dengan Kai. Chanyeol merindukan Kai hingga ia dapat merasakan bagian hitam dan abu-abu dari dirinya, yaitu merasa selalu sendiri kapan pun dan dimana pun ia berada, bahkan sekalipun ia berada di kerumunan banyak orang.

_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**_

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak namja tinggi yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu, pasti masih sulit bagimu untuk putus dari Kai." Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun bingung, kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah putusnya ia dengan Kai?

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Se-sebaiknya kau melupakannya." jawab Baekhyun tanpa mau berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"... " Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya menatapnya, seperti meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol yang masih diam.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya..." jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol yang ia rasa belum menyelesaikan kata-kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun yang ternyata menyimpan perasaan pada Chanyeol sejak lama, langsung dirundung mental breakdown.

"Karena..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh perlahan ke samping, ya ke arah namja yang diam-diam menyukainya.

"Melupakannya itu seperti mencoba untuk mengetahui seseorang yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya." jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

_**Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_

Setiap kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kai, entah itu saat Chanyeol menyentuh pipi lembut Kai saat ia tidur, menggenggam tangan Kai secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kai menatapnya bingung, memeluk Kai hingga namja berkulit tan itu meronta karena kesulitan bernapas, hal-hal itu membuatnya merasa seperti semua yang ia inginkan telah berada di hadapannya. Namun kini Kai bukanlah namjachingunya lagi.

_**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**_

Siapa bilang Chanyeol dapat melupakan Kai, setelah sebulan lamanya mereka putus? Begitu pula dengan kebanyakan pasangan yang masih mengingat mantan kekasih mereka setelah pasca hubungan mereka kandas. Chanyeol masih saja mengingat momen-momennya saat bersama dengan Kai. Terlebih saat ia tengah bersantai di balkon kamarnya pada malam hari dan memainkan gitarnya sambil bersandar di tembok, ia akan dapat merasakan kesepian yang teramat dalam.

Melalui gitar pemberian appanya itulah Chanyeol banyak menciptakan berbagai lagu, yang tentu dari beberapa lagu itu ia ciptakan untuk Kai. Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat beberapa patah kata yang ada di dalam lagu lama yang ia persembahkan untuk Kai itu. Jadi, intinya mengingat Kai itu semudah seperti mengetahui semua kata-kata yang ada di lagu favoritemu dulu.

_**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_

Chanyeol masih ingat jelas pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Kai yang padahal sebagian diantaranya timbul hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan kini Chanyeol sadar betapa egoisnya dirinya karena dari setiap pertengkarannya itu Kai lah yang selalu meminta maaf.

Dan puncaknya sebulan yang lalu, saat mereka bertengkar karena saling salah paham tentang masuknya orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka, Kai akhirnya memutuskannya. Satu hal lain lagi yang dapat Chanyeol ketahui, bertengkar dengan Kai itu seperti mencoba untuk memecahkan teka-teki silang dan menyadari tidak ada jawaban yang benar.

_**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

Chanyeol sangat menyesali perbuatan bodohnya karena meragukan cinta Kai kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menuduh Kai berselingkuh dengan Sehun? Sementara mereka berdua hanya berstatus sebagai sahabat, wajar saja jika mereka dekat antar satu sama lain. Tapi menyesali Kai itu seperti berharap kau tidak pernah menemukan bahwa cinta dapat begitu kuatnya. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesali Kai pernah masuk dalam kehidupannya, menjadi salah satu seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya, tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah.

_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red**_

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa hari tentang Kai, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Kai kembali padanya, kembali menjadi kekasihnya lagi, karena pada kenyataannya ia telah terikat dengan Kai, dan tidak semudah itu untuk berlari menjauh dari namja yang lebih mudah dua tahun darinya itu.

Mencintai Kai itu seperti warna merah bagi Chanyeol. Ya, merah membara.

Chanyeol pun mengirimi Kai sebuah pesan lewat Smart Phonenya.

_To : Jonginnie_

_From : Chanyeol_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di Namsan Tower malam ini._

Sementara Kai yang mendapat pesan itu dari Chanyeol hanya menatap heran layar handphonenya. Ia memang tidak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol hari ini. Setelah berpikir cukup lama untuk pergi atau tidak, Kai pun akhirnya bersiap-siap dan memilih untuk pergi menuju ke Namsan Tower, entahlah tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa khawatir pada Chanyeol.

_**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself its time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head**_

Jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm dan Kai belum datang juga. Harapannya sudah pupus, ia merasa Kai tidak akan datang memenuhi permintaannya, dan waktu pun juga mendukung Chanyeol untuk memerintahkannya pergi dari Namsan Tower. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Kai disaat ia masih dapat melihat bayang-bayang Kai di kepalanya.

"Chanyeol hyung..." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, saat dirasa ada suara seseorang yang ia nanti-nantikan sejak tadi.

Matanya berbinar tak percaya, melihat seorang namja memakai jaket hitam tebal yang sepertinya tengah mengatur nafasnya. Itu Kai, itu Kim Jongin, dan kini ia tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku terlambat ya? Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, ia lebih memilih menghampiri Kai dan menarik namja itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Kai terkejut atas tindakan reflek Chanyeol, samar-samar ia mendengar suara isak tangis hyungnya itu.

"Ani, kau tidak terlambat sama sekali." Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma Kai lagi setelah lama mereka berpisah, aroma lemon yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kai.

"Bogoshipoyo, neomu bogoshipoyo." Kai dapat merasakan air hangat yang ia yakini berasal dari air mata Chanyeol membasahi jaket hitamnya.

Sementara Chanyeol makin mempererat pelukkannya pada Kai. Kai tidak tahan lagi, ia pun membalas pelukkan Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeol sama eratnya dengan pelukkan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi pipi mulus Kai.

"Mianhe Jongin, aku tau aku salah, aku memang bodoh karena tidak percaya padamu." Jongin, jika Chanyeol sudah menyebut nama aslinya maka itu tandanya Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus berpisah denganmu. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintaimu." setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kai dan kemudian memegang kedua pundak Kai.

"Aku mohon kembali lah padaku. Jadilah namjachinguku lagi Jongin-ah. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya bersamaku." Kai tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kedua mata Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyiratkan kesungguhan. Kai tidak mau munafik, ia sebenarnya juga masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama hyung. Ne! Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu lagi hyung." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kai barusan, ia sangat senang, rasanya semua bebannya hilang.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Kai dan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir soft Kai. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak merasakan bibirnya yang menyatu dengan bibir Kai. Ia merindukan Kai, sangat merindukan Kai. Kai terkejut, namun pada akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol walau sedikit malu untuk melakukannya.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Chanyeol pun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Kai.

"Gomawo Jonginnie~ Aku janji, aku akan menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukmu mulai dari sekarang dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Saranghae." Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Kai.

"Ne hyung. Nado saranghae. Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, disini sangat dingin." Chanyeol pun buru-buru menggandeng tangan Kai.

"Kajja." dan mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat meninggalkan Namsan Tower. Daripada melihat pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari atas Namsan Tower keduanya lebih memilih untuk pulang ke dorm dan bercerita, bercanda, tertawa, dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang menyenangkan lagi seperti dulu.

_**And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red**_

Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa Kai selalu berputar disekeliling kepala Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kai, mencintai Kai seperti warna merah yang membara. Dan kini Kai kembali padanya, menjadi miliknya lagi.

_**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**_

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tegaskan, seperti di awal kisah cintanya dengan Kai. Mencintai Kai itu bagaikan menemukan jalan buntu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencintainya.

Waduh maaf ya reader ff saya ancur gini, saya juga nggak tau ini ff kenapa jadinya begini -_-. Ini ff saya buat karena terinspirasi sama kakak saya, teteh Taylor Swift makanya ada lirik lagu Red gitu. Tapi jujur aja, ini pertama kalinya saya ngepost ff saya. Jadi mohon RCL nya. Saya Chankai shipper! Chankai Forever!


End file.
